Held Together By Love
by oxico
Summary: You know, just one of those NaruHina fics. I kind of like it, but you should see this thing for yourself. It is kind of impressive. It is short but sweet all the same. Naruto x Hinata
1. It's A Date

Years of it.

She had it for years.

She bottled up her emotions and never let them out. She never spoke and he never heard. The love of her life barely knew she existed.

Hinata was her name. And Naruto was the boy she loved.

She had written so many love letters that the writer's cramp in her hand almost made her a cripple. Now, she thought she finally had it right. All she had to do was muster the courage it would take to politely hand it to him.

But what would he think of her? What if…what if he rejected her? I mean, he did have other options. Sakura, Tenten, the list is limitless.

As she sat behind a tree, holding the heart sealed love letter in her hand, she glanced now and then towards Naruto, who lay in the middle of a meadow, without a care in the world.

She was going to do it. All she had to do was give it to him. That's all. She mustered up what courage and confidence she had. Just give it to him. Just…

Hinata began to step onto the flowering meadow when Naruto sat up and looked in her direction. She quickly ran back to behind the tree. Naruto put on a questioning look, and lay his head back on the fresh green grass.

Hinata's heart was racing. Could she do it? All her confidence from earlier had quickly vanished. Hinata sighed. She did a quick check on Naruto. Her heart skipped a beat.

He was gone!

Hinata only had a split second to come up with all the worst possibilities until she heard a poof behind her. She turned to see Naruto.

"Hey Hinata, did you want something?" he asked.

Hinata quickly hid her letter behind her back as her face turned red. "Uhh, no, Naruto. I…I just…" she had to think quickly.

"I…wanted to invite you to…the ramen shop." Hinata lied. Naruto cocked his head. "Hmm, I sure do love ramen." He straightened himself and put his hands behind his head. He put on his huge grin. "Sure Hinata, I'd love to! See you at noon. It's a date."

Naruto did some quick hand signs and teleported away. Hinata exhaled. Fear took over her as she realized what she just did. She had just scheduled a date…with Naruto.

Naruto.

Naruto.

She had to tell it to herself a few times. Naruto. She didn't realize it when she said it. She was scared. What could she do? She couldn't show. She wouldn't be able to keep her composure. Maybe she could just go there and leave the note. It sounded good. She drew out a pen and opened her letter. She put a quick P.S. at the bottom.

_P.S. If you feel the same way I do, meet me atop Hokage Mountain._

It was perfect. She would leave the note and wait atop the mountain. If he showed, they would fall in love. If he didn't…

Hinata's life would be crushed.

It was a risk she was willing to take. She stuffed her pen into her pocket and checked the time.

3:56.

Naruto scheduled a date…four hours later than he planned. Hinata couldn't help but giggle at that. She did a quick set of hand signs and was off.

---------------------------------------

Yeah, you know, this is that typical NaruHina kind of fic. I actually only made this because I was bored…I think it is about three fifty-six in the morning. Time for some shut eye. Tell me if I should go on. This was going to escalate into a two part fic but I think it isn't…original enough. You tell me. Toodles.


	2. Naruto's Surprise

Naruto showed up at the ramen shop realizing the mistake he had just made. Well, if just because he couldn't have ramen with Hinata, didn't mean he couldn't have ramen at all. The clerk walked up to him to take his order, when he stopped. "You are Naruto Uzamaki, right?" the man said. Naruto nodded. "Ah. There was a letter left here for you by some girl."

The man gave Naruto an envelope sealed with a heart sticker. Naruto quizzically grabbed it and scanned it. He just paid a visit to Confused Town, U.S.A. After about two minutes, he concluded it was a love letter. And judging by the words "To Naruto" written in fancy cursive on the front, he also drew the conclusion it was for him, probably by a girl.

Who would leave _Naruto Uzamaki_ a love letter? Naruto tore open the letter, ripping the heart that sealed it. Naruto read the contents of the letter. As his eyes scanned the well written letter, his cheeks began to change color. The letter didn't even state who it was from until the end. When Naruto came across it, he gasped in surprise.

Love,

Hinata Hyuga

_Hinata? _Naruto thought. _Hinata Hyuga…is in LOVE with me! Me, the nine tailed demon boy. The village outcast. _

Naruto scanned over the paper to an indication to a trick. It was then when he noticed the P.S. at the bottom. He read it aloud.

"P.S. If you feel the same, meet me atop Hokage Mountain."

Naruto didn't know what to do. His emotions were colliding. Surprise, excitement, love…all at the same time.

Naruto inhaled. He had made his decision. He performed the hand signs fluently.

He was headed for Hokage Mountain.


	3. The Big Romantic Ending

Hinata sat atop the image of the Hokage's faces. They reminded her of Naruto, who tried so hard to become a Hokage. She sighed. The sun was setting and there was no sign of Naruto. Her hopes of love were shattered. She got up and was prepared to perform the teleportation hand signs when she heard a poof behind her. She turned her head and for the first time in a long time, she smiled.

Naruto stood there smiling with his huge grin. Hinata felt many emotions swim inside of her. But above them all was love. She couldn't believe he was actually there. Since he was there, it meant he loved her! He came! He came!

"Surprise surprise!" Naruto said. "So, uh, how long?" He asked, sort of blushing a bit. Hinata blushed back "For as long a I can remember." Hinata answered. "So does this mean you, uh, you…"

"Love you?" Naruto finished for her.

Hinata turned as red as an apple. "Ummm, yeah."

Naruto shrugged and cocked his head to the side. "I didn't know at first. In the beginning, I thought you were some dark, mysterious, and kind of creepy girl who blushed in my direction. As I look back, I realize what a fool I was. How…how ignorant and oblivious I was. But, now, I am positive of it. I had feelings for you this entire time, but it took you to make a move for me to finally make up my mind. And here is my decision."

Naruto took a step forward. Hinata and Naruto's dark silhouettes were crested by the sinking sun. Naruto leaned forward towards Hinata (he is taller) and Hinata leaned in towards Naruto. Oh, the moment couldn't be more perfect.

Finally, in what seemed like an eternity, but was only a few seconds, their lips touched and they kissed. For the first time they shared the eternal bond of a kiss. The sweet, sweet moment of the connection of love.

Naruto put his arms around Hinata and pulled her closer. Their lips clashed harder.

They then separated. Naruto made another huge grin. "That was my first REAL kiss, not counting my one with Sasuke." Hinata nodded. "Mine too."

They kissed again. The sun set and the sky went from an amber rainbow to a blue darkness. There silhouettes disappeared against the dark background.

It was a love like none other. It was eternal and forever.

What started as a simple letter held together by love, turned into a blooming relationship.

--------------------------------------

That was pretty nice if you ask me. Gee, I don't think I have ever written such romance. It was…fun. It was kind of short, but sweet all the same. I think I'll do this again, but with other characters. What do you think?


End file.
